One Night
by wintryone
Summary: Hawke's a mage, and in Kirkwall that usually means staying away from the Templars - but not this time. Tired of all work and no play, she decides it's time for some fun, and there's a certain pretty boy Templar named Keran she has her eye on. One-shot. Adult situations (IOW, smut). Female Mage Hawke & Keran, Act 1.


_A/N This one shot comes with a warning. It's totally gratuitous smut. There's not a deeper meaning, and no real plot. Hawke just wants some. Perhaps not my usual style, but it really was fun to write, and good to stretch myself again. We always have to be pushing at those boundaries, lol!_

_In truth, it's all Fenzev's fault. She knows this is so, and accepts full responsibility. Lol! Seriously though, she was tons of help, both literally and supportively. Everything from beta-ing to the cover photo! Thank you Fenzev!_

_One last thing – I'm practically begging for reviews here, because I'm once again in new territory, and you all could make me feel a lot better if you'd drop me a line :D_

* * *

Hawke was frustrated.

She had a list of frustrations, and it was quite long. Of course Carver topped the list, always whining about his "big sister" being in charge, and fussing like an old fishwife every time they even caught a glimpse of a Templar.

Hawke hadn't met that many Templars, but the ones she had seemed a decent sort. There was Thrask, of course. The poor man was always trying to do the right thing, but between his daughter and the Starkhaven apostates, all of his luck was of the "bad" variety. She'd also met the Knight Captain, a very handsome and gentlemanly sort of person. Cullen was tough but fair – an unusual combination for someone in authority. She had a keen suspicion that it was he who kept Templar scrutiny diverted from her apostate status.

There'd also been that Templar Keran, a recruit actually. With his wispy blond hair and those big blue eyes… An image of Keran in his smalls popped into her mind, and she stopped midstride as she made her way through the Hightown market. When he'd dropped down out of the magical cocoon Tarohne had trapped him in… Hawke shivered. The broad expanse of his chest, and the way his torso tapered down into the smalls slung low on his hips… it made her libido thunder.

Hawke didn't usually like her men quite that… developed. In fact lately she'd been quite fascinated with that Tevinter elf, Fenris. Long and lanky, he was certainly more her type, and that voice of his should carry a warning label. She had been surprised that he didn't garner more female attention, until she'd tried to give him a little of her own. Either he wasn't interested in women, or… she didn't know what. Hawke knew her charms very well, and could not fathom why he was so reticent with her.

As she resumed walking her thoughts drifted once again back to Keran. Did the recruits live in the Gallows? Or did they just go there for training each day? Hawke honestly didn't know, but she intended to find out.

* * *

It had turned out to be a simple matter, really. A courtesy call to Macha's house in Lowtown had procured her an invitation to dine with family. Hawke smiled as she prepared for the evening. Perhaps it hadn't been entirely smart, but she'd spent some of the coin she'd been hoarding for the Deep Roads on a set of new robes. She ran her hands down her hips over the rose colored satin, and then adjusted the bodice to show off just the right amount of cleavage. She had to admit the color did wonders to show off her own fair complexion and blond curls. Her favorite thing about the robes, however, was that they fastened down the front.

Hawke hummed in satisfaction as she kissed her mother's cheek and whirled through the door without answering any of her persistent questions.

It was time to put all the trouble and strife behind her and have a little bit of fun.

* * *

The look on Keran's face when he'd realized just who their dinner guest was had been priceless. He'd blushed and stammered his way through the meal in such a delightful way, Hawke had been more than intrigued. Thankfully, Macha was a gracious host, and the meal had been delicious, if modest in variety.

_Now for the coup de gras_, Hawke thought.

"Keran," she said and gave him her most winning smile. "I find the streets of Lowtown to be not entirely safe at night."

Keran cleared his throat. "N-no," he said. "The c-city guards neglect their duty."

Hawke withheld the sigh that threatened to arise. He really was very obtuse, but tried again. "It's full dark now," she said and made to rise, "I suppose I should get home before the gangs come out tonight."

She was rewarded for her effort not by Keran, but by Macha. "Brother, perhaps you would walk Mistress Hawke home?"

"Oh, oh, yes," Keran said quickly. "Of course." He rose swiftly from his seat and grabbed his sword from the stand. "Allow me to escort you, Mistress Hawke."

"That's very kind," Hawke said and gave him another smile. This time her reward was the color that blossomed on Keran's cheeks.

Hawke purposefully led him astray. She remembered the blind alley where they had once rescued that city guardsman, Donnic. It was the perfect place to carry out this little scheme to uplift her spirits.

"You live here?" Keran asked as they entered the alley.

To distract him, Hawke pretended to stumble. She was gratified as strong hands encircled her waist and held her steady.

"I'm afraid I got turned around," she said, and took the opportunity to rest her hands on his shoulders. "Silly me."

"I-if you tell me where you live, I'm sure I c-can…" he began to say.

Hawke leaned into him a bit more, and ran her tongue slowly along her bottom lip. "Are we in a hurry?" she murmured.

"N-no, I suppose n-not," he said, and his gaze was locked on her mouth.

"See something you like?" Hawke asked, and lifted her hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear. It was as silky smooth as it looked.

"Mistress…"

"Call me Hawke," she said as she continued to idly run her fingers through his hair.

"H-hawke," he said, and he seemed to be finally catching up to her train of thought, "This may n-not be a good… idea."

"Oh, I disagree," she said huskily. "It's the best idea I've had in years." She allowed the full weight of her body to rest against his broad chest and brought her lips within an inch of his. "Relax, Keran, and I think you'll soon agree with me."

As eager as she was, Hawke began the kiss very gently. She brushed her lips lightly across his as her fingers continued to sift through his hair. At first he seemed reticent, and held himself very still while she tempted and teased his mouth. It wasn't long, however, before his arms clamped tightly around her and he claimed full possession of her lips. She mewled in her throat as his tongue sought entrance, and as she opened to him he responded with an answering groan.

The kiss went on and on, fueling Hawke's passion until she could stand it no longer. She pulled away from him and as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, she began to unfasten her robe.

Keran looked around wildly, as if someone might be watching them, but Hawke lifted a finger to his lips.

"Shh," she soothed him. "We're alone." Her fingers continued to move down the length of her chest, and Keran gasped as he saw her satin skin being exposed one slow inch at a time. Hawke had purposefully left her smalls at home.

"Take your gloves off, Templar," Hawke whispered.

As if under a spell, Keran obliged her, and with her breasts bare and shimmering in the moonlight, she reached for his hand and brought it to her skin.

His long strong fingers began to test the shape of her, and Hawke felt the warmth of his touch spread down into her belly and between her legs. She took hold of his head and brought his mouth down to her nipple. By now Keran seemed to have forgotten his shyness, and pulled the turgid tip into his mouth and began to suckle her. One of his hands lifted to caress her other breast, and it wasn't long before Hawke's knees started to give way beneath her.

"Keran," she said, and at first he did not respond, so intent was he on feasting on her flesh.

"Keran," she repeated more insistently, and he finally lifted his head. "Come," she said and led him over to an empty, overturned crate. "Let's get this off you."

His hands continued to wander over her skin, and his head continually darted down trying again to capture her breast in his mouth, but Hawke evaded his ardor long enough to strip his lower half down to his smalls. She pushed him down to sit on the crate and lowered herself onto his lap.

"There now," she said, and pressed her lips to his. With Keran's hands busy on her breasts, and his mouth penetrating hers, Hawke slowly eased down his smalls to reveal his long hard length. She ran the tips of her fingers over and around his smooth skin, causing Keran to shudder.

"Easy now big boy," she said, and lifted her hips to position herself over him. She was more than ready for him, her core slick and hot and feeling so very empty. As she lowered herself onto him, Keran's mouth returned to her breast and pulled hard on her nipple, and Hawke felt the first tremors of ecstasy begin to shoot through her body.

He filled her so completely that Hawke found she could barely contain the whole length of him, but when his hips started to buck, she moaned and felt the sudden satisfaction of being completely filled. They both began to move then, and as their pace increased, Hawke held on tightly to his shoulders. With his mouth working the tender flesh of her breast, and his length probing her so deeply, Hawke gave herself over to pure sensation and surrendered all control. She trembled violently as wave after wave of pleasure poured through her. Her whole body felt achingly alive and a wild freedom burned in her heart.

As if on cue, Keran began to push harder and faster - low moans erupted from his throat and he grasped her hips trying to go deeper into her core. When he stiffened and she felt the warmth of his release fill her, Hawke's own pleasure peaked and she threw back her head and screamed.

* * *

Later, as Hawke went to bed sated and happy, she remembered Keran's last words as he'd given her a brief kiss goodnight.

"This was the best thing that ever happen to me, Hawke," he'd said, and his eyes were shining with remembered passion. "But it must not happen again. I could lose my place - ruin my life."

Hawke had patted his cheek and reassured him. "I just wanted a taste, beautiful man." She'd winked at him then. "I thank you for the lovely evening."

It was true; she had just wanted to test the Templar waters, so to speak. Now, feeling much, much better, she thought it might time to launch a campaign to conquer that broody elf.


End file.
